Simon Bellamy
Simon Bellamy was a member of the original Misfits Gang. Originally a shy and meek outcast who gained the power of invisibility after the Storm, he eventually developed into the masked hero known as 'Superhoodie' with Immunity, One-Way Time Travel and Foresight. He was portrayed by Iwan Rheon in the first three series of Misfits. Biography Early life At school, Simon was bullied by a boy named Matt. Simon became embarrassed when he thought Matt wanted to meet him in a club, being "accidentally" texted to. Due to time travel, Simon accidentally aided Curtis while he was attempting to change history, though Simon never realised this. Angered Simon gets extremely drunk and decides sets fire to Matt's house. Matt's cat starts "freaking out" because of the fire. Simon then thinks to himself, "the cat never hurt me". He then extinguishes the fire by urinating through the letterbox in the door. While made to do community service as punishment, he was also sent to a psychiatric unit for assessment where he met fellow patient Lucy who became obsessed with him. However, after being found to not be insane, he was given community service. Series 1 Like Curtis , Alisha , Kelly and Nathan , Simon was struck by lightning from the storm like their probation worker Tony . In Episode Two, he is contacted online by "Shygirl18", who expresses an interest in his videos. We discover that "Shygirl18" is in fact the dead probation worker Tony's fiancée, Sally, also a probation worker, who suspects that the Misfits have something to do with Tony's disappearance. In episode 5 he finds out that Sally has taken his phone to find out what happened to Tony, Simon then realizes that Sally was just using him to find out the truth. Simon accidentally kills Sally in a struggle as he attempts to prevent her telling police what he and the ASBO group have done. Simon hides her body in an industrial freezer in the community centre, which he often visits. He does not tell the others about her death, as revealed in the Series One finale. Series 2 In series 2, the rest of the gang find out about him killing Sally, their probation worker, as he tries to get her away from the building by taking her out in a wheelbarrow. He is stopped by a shape shifter (Lucy) who uses the forms of Nathan, Alisha, Kelly, Simon and a mouse to "dick around" with them. In episode 2 of the second season: Nathan kisses Simon's mask while it's still on his face and again in the third episode on the lips (this is caused by the tattoo artist he insults earlier in the episode). At the start of Season 2 it's revealed that Simon spent time in a psychiatric unit where a fellow patient Lucy became obsessed with him. It's also revealed to the group that he killed Sally. In episode 2 of series 2, during a drug trip, his powers of becoming invisible when nobody notices him is reversed and reversed and everybody in the club he's in takes a liking to him, especially one woman who says that he is awesome and everyone copying his dance moves. It was recently revealed that the mysterious 'Super Hoodie' who has been appearing to help the group at crucial moments is a future version of Simon that came back in time to ensure that certain events happened when they should, although this Simon has provided no explanation about how he came back in time beyond 'things change'. Simon also managed to manifest the same superhuman aim that his future self has, as he managed to throw a peanut into a man's mouth while being strangled on the floor; under unspecified circumstances, this future Simon has also become immune to Alisha's power due to buying immunity from Seth. He has revealed that Alisha falls in love with Simon. Future Simon became romantically involved with Alisha but dies while saving her in episode 4 saying its meant to be. Present Simon is becoming more confidient and is starting to take more control in difficult situation such as defeating the tattooist and facing off to Kelly's kidnapper in episode 4. Alisha is behaving more kindly towards Simon but told future Simon that she did not yet love this version of him. After the death of Superhoodie Simon moves in to his former apartment and him and Alisha begin their relationship. Simon also appears to be the most moral of the group, as he was the most reluctant to steal £100,000 from an armoured car in series 2 episode 4, and wished to return it, despite Curtis' and particularly Nathan's wish to keep it. Simon also hopes to use his power to help people at some point in the future, and believes the gang all received their powers for a reason, comparing giving up their powers to Superman's decision in Superman II. Series 3 Simon is still in a strong happy relationship with Alisha and currently under training to become Superhoodie. Nathan has left, leaving Simon, Kelly, Curtis and Alisha without him. Simon has also bought the power of Foresight from Seth which allows him to see into the future. The gang meet Rudy Wade, a man with the power to split into two people; one being a downbeat version with held emotions and the other being his jokey and sometimes insensitive personality. His emotional side confronted Alisha about an incident that had happened at college and how she was called the 'cock monster'. However Simon didn't mind her past and loved her nonetheless. The next day Alisha reconciled with Rudy and he gave the gang a lift in a stolen car. This action got the gang back on community service with Rudy. Whilst training to become Superhoodie, Simon saved Peter, a geeky comic book nerd, from a mugger. Peter found out that Simon was Superhoodie, and he used his power of his illustrations becoming a reality to strike up a friendship with Simon. Under the influence Simon told Peter everything about his destiny. Alisha didn't want Simon to become Superhoodie, so Peter used his power to make Simon break up with Alisha. The next day the gang confronted Peter, only for Simon dressed as Superhoodie and under the influence of Peter's power to attack them. Later the gang broke into Peter's flat and ripped up his drawings; ultimately breaking Peter's hold on Simon who got back together with Alisha after realising his mistake. Peter then created his own Superhoodie outfit and kidnapped Alisha, followed by telling Simon to head to the warehouse where his future self had previously died in Alisha's arms. Simon suited up and in the struggle against Peter for the sword, stabbed Peter. Peter told Simon that a superhero has to be prepared to die for what they believe in, before dying from his wounds. Alisha then made Simon promise to never go back in time and told him to burn his Superhoodie suit. However due to Simon still under the influence of Peter's last drawing hid it in the hidden compartment in his wardrobe. Simon later helped to free Kelly from a coma body swap, saved Rudy from a superpower STD and led the gang against a group of zombie cheerleaders. A medium with the power to communicate with the dead brought back the ghosts of Tony, Sally and Rachel to haunt the Misfits. Sally told Simon that she came back because she loved him and apologising for using him was the only way to move on. The two kiss and they end up in Simon's appartment, where Sally sees Alisha trying to call Simon. Sally rejected the call and when Simon approached her, she seduced him. However, Sally was secretly planning revenge and filmed the kissing and sent it to Alisha. Alisha, having seen the footage, dumped Simon and went to the roof of the community center to cry. Sally attempted to push her off of the roof but she is soon stopped by Tony who told her she was brought back to reunite with him. The pair kissed and finally moved on together. Simon explained why he kissed Sally to Alisha, she then accepts his apology and they get back together and to celebrate the return of their relationship, they sneak into the bathroom and enjoy their revival of their sex life. Rachel, now believing revenge is the only way to move on, grabbed a knife nearby and slashed Alisha's neck as she is leaving the bathroom with Simon after having sex. Rachel then moved on and Alisha slowly died in Simon's arms. Simon realised that this was when he went back in time to become Superhoodie and told the gang about his destiny and that he'll need some new powers. Seth manages to get Simon a 'one way time travel' power and gave Simon £10,000 so he could buy the Immunity power from Seth in the past in order to touch Alisha without her power affecting him. The gang held a memorial for Alisha in the woods, followed by Simon packing his bag along with the photo of him and Alisha in Vegas before leaving the flat, and pulling up the hood on his orange hoodie as he leaves (the same orange hoodie Superhoodie was wearing in his first appearance). On the roof, Simon said his final goodbyes to the gang before travelling back, arriving at the time where the original 5 Misfits (Nathan included) were having a conversation on the park benches. Simon went to his lair, which is in major need of renovation. Simon then headed to Seth's office where Seth has just opened for business. Simon asked for the Immunity power and Seth was confused as he had just taken it from its original owner. Simon handed over the £10,000 and upon Seth asking what he was going to do with it, said, "I'm going to make a girl fall in love with me". Simon then walked out of Seth's office, slowly unzipping his orange hoodie and revealing his Superhoodie suit underneath. Simon would eventually die at the hands of Tim like his future self had done so previouly and pass away in Alisha's arms. Alisha and Present Simon would fall in love, Alisha would die and Simon would go back once again, recreating their eternal love cycle. As Superhoodie Simon's first action as Superhoodie was cycling in on a bike to help Nathan escape a group of Virtue teenagers. His face was concealed by a hood and a black mask. He was later seen in another of Simon's videos, demonstrating extreme free running skills before talking to Simon. Superhoodie returned in the first episode of the second series, now dressed in black, initially studying a room full of photos of the Misfits along with five large digital clocks counting down to an unspecified 'target', first throwing a paper aeroplane from a building across a river to Kelly, informing her to go to Nathan's grave where she discovered his immortality. He returned at the conclusion of the episode, saving Curtis from suffocating at the hands of a shapeshifter. Superhoodie used various equipment such as night-vision goggles and light body armour, and as he did this during the opening scene of Series 2 Episode 1 shots of his abdomen and chest confirm he is male and also reveal that he is a very pallid white. In Episode 2, he shields a temporarily mortal Nathan from Jamie's exploding car, causing him to be apparently hurt quite badly by shrapnel, though he manages to escape. Later Super Hoodie leads the main characters to the flat of the woman Curtis met when he travelled forwards in time. This could be a coincidence, but considering Superhoodie's extensive knowledge of the Misfits, their powers and events that would happen around them, it's easy to assume he purposefully lured them to Nikki's flat so that Curtis would meet her. Having repeatedly saved Alisha from danger, Superhoodie reveals himself to be a future version of Simon to her, and makes her swear that she will not tell the others. They later enter into a secret relationship. As yet, Superhoodie lives at an undisclosed location with several digital clocks that are revealed to count down to particular events that must happen at the exact moment as well as documentation revealing events in the future, such as the "ASBO Five" being revealed to have abilities. Simon whilst as Superhoodie has gained more confidence than the present timeline, and has a much more serious and mature personality. While he exhibits free-running skills that could be the result of training, the fact he threw a paper aeroplane into Kelly's eye from considerable distance away when outside suggests he has superhuman aim (Present Simon possibly exhibits superhuman aim when he throws a peanut into Vince's mouth from a highly improbable position). It is also revealed that he is immune to Alisha's power. When Alisha antagonises a local that leads to her falling down a flight of stairs only for future Simon to rescue her, he explains that he has returned to the past to make sure particular events happen at the right time (e.g. Misfits defeating Vince). How Superhoodie travelled through time is explained in the eigth episode of series 3: Seth gives Simon a one-way time travel power (as opposed to Curtis' original power of changing a past event, then returning to the altered present). Characterisation Simon was a shy social outcast who is sentenced to community service for arson. Simon was depicted as the smartest individual of the group, clearly evidenced in Episode Three, where he devises a plan to permanently 'hide' the corpses of the Misfits' dead probation worker (Tony) and their former colleague Gary. He had no real friends; the Misfits refuse to go for a drink with him, and in Episode Four it is revealed in his backstory that leading up to event he was convicted for he was distraught after being mistakenly texted to attend a party by someone thinking they were messaging a different Simon. He was constantly attached to his camera phone, using it to film the storm and occasionally, his fellow ASBO holders. Despite a sharp, calculating mind, timid, unassuming Simon looked more like a World Of Warcraft veteran than someone who would actually break the law. Nervous to speak up, but desperate to make friends, Simon tried his hardest to be heard and accepted by the others, which helps to fuel everyone else’s suspicion he’s a little odd. His offers to help fall on deaf ears, or are ridiculed by Nathan. Which is a shame, because what Simon would like more than anything is to feel noticed and valued by actual people, as opposed to just the subscribers of his YouTube channel. He initially had no real friends within or outside the ASBO group, but soon grows closer with the other Misfits, despite his shy personality, and professes it to be only place where he feels like he belongs. Once he and Alisha become a couple he starts becoming more confident, a step towards his future as Superhoodie. Special Powers Invisibility Simon's original power reflected his feelings that he was invisible to people. While using his power, he couldn't be seen or heard by anyone. It also appears that, unless it is a big action, no one can acknowledge him moving objects, as he has used his power to steal things before. Desirability During the time when Nathan's brother had spiked him with drugs, Simon's power of invisibility became desirability. Instead of being invisible to people, he was so desirable that everyone copied his dance moves. Foresight Simon bought the power of foresight - he was able to forsee his own failure during an attempted jump between buildings while training in free-running, and thus avoided making the jump. He then, unintentionally, saw the future where Rudy's penis would fall off and when Sally kissed him, showing this power can activate without Simon's consent, if there is dire enough need. When Alisha is killed, Simon suggests that this must be the reason why he goes back in time and becomes Superhoodie. To do this, he buys the ability to travel back in time and the ability of Immunity. This ability also explains how Future Simon was able to know of events that Present Simon was not aware of, and intervene, such as knowing that Nathan would resurrect in his grave (Present Simon couldn't have known that without the paper aeroplane that Future Simon threw) and shielding Nathan from the car explosion after he had taken ecstacy, making him mortal. One-Way Time Travel Simon gets this power from Seth to save Alisha from Tim in the past and to save the Misfits from many situations where they otherwise would have died. Unlike Curtis's power of time reversal however, where events can be changed in order to create an alternate timeline, this power puts Future Simon into a determinist time loop in which events cannot be changed. Everything happens as it was determined to happen. This determinism is further enhanced by the illustration left behind by Peter, causing one and only one course of action for Simon. Immunity Simon buys this power off Seth so he can touch Alisha and they will be able to fall in love without her ability getting in the way. It also proves to be an asset during the many occasions upon which he helps the gang through various ordeals involving other super-powered characters. Alternate Timelines Because of time travel and, on some occasions, premonition of future events, Simon has a number of alternate versions of himself. It should be noted that the only versions mentioned here are the ones who have a big difference to the main version of Simon. *In the original timeline, Simon was present when Kelly was killed by Tony. This was undone by Curtis. *In one timeline that was undone by Curtis, Sally discovered the dead bodies of Tony and Gary while the Ganges moving them. *In Curtis' World, specifically the one where Curtis never got community service, Simon was killed by Tony along with everyone else, with the exception of Nathan. *In one version of history, Simon aided in the death of Shaun, believing him to be Lucy. This was prevented by Curtis. *In Brian's World, the gang were discovered to have powers by the world because of Shaun over hearing their conversation about Brian , who revealed his power. In this timeline, he learned of his supposed destiny and was later stabbed by Brian, resulting in his death. This timeline was prevented by Curtis. *In one future timeline, Simon saw a future version of himself dying when attempting to jump across two buildings. Simon then chose not to try, changing the future. *In Friedrich's World, Simon is a Nazi soldier who doubts the way society is run. He also appears to lack any power. Attracted to Alisha, the two later join Kelly and Seth in trying to restore the timeline back to normal. They succeed in doing so when Kelly turns back time. *One future version of Simon was present to see Rudy holding his penis, which had fallen off. The present Simon aided Rudy in preventing this event. Gallery Simon invisible.jpg|Simon's original power of Invisibility Simon power reversed.jpg|Simon's former reversed power of Desirability (Inverse of Invisibility) Foresight.png|Simon's current power of Foresight Simon time travel.png|Simon's current power of Time Travel Immunity.png|Simon's current power of Immunity Appearance and Personal Traits Simon often wears shirts, with a denim jacket over the top. He does the top button up, unconsciously showing his anxiousness around people. As the series goes on, notably in series 2, he has his top button undone, probably meaning that he is more relaxed around the gang. Simon's seems to hold vast knowledge of particular subjects and topics. He appears to be very intelligent yet socially awkward and shy. Future Simon Time Paradox There is a big paradox with Simon that was never resolved in the series. Despite him having no way to acquire it, future Simon had a video of the the group as the ASBO Five from Brian's World. This suggests that the future Simon seen in series two is in fact the alternate timeline Simon from Brian's World, which would explain why he didn't attempt to prevent Alisha's death in series three.This would mean that Simon's time travel power enables him to create an alternate timeline. This could mean that there are many versions of Simon going back to save the group, which eventually results in a Simon going back to fix things again. This would also mean that the current Simon may be able to change history if he realizes the truth. Another explanation is that Simon's time travel power makes him travel to the timeline before Curtis changed it. This would mean he would have to go back after Curtis changed history. A further explanation is that Future Simon's ability to be immune to all other powers means that he is able to see all timelines at once, being immune to Curtis' power. Trivia *It has been mentioned that Simon has a twelve-year-old sister, although nothing else is known about her. *One of the main gags of the second series was the fact that Nathan couldn't remember Simon's name. This resulted in Simon being called Barry. *In an interview with the Geek Syndicate Podcast in January 2011, Howard Overman revealed that Simon was initially going to be evil and turn on the group towards the end of Series 1, resulting in the rest of the gang having to kill him in the Series 1 finale. Also, as shown in a video where Simon is filming stuff on his phone between Series 1 and 2, it is shown that Simon was originally not intended to be Superhoodie. *As of the end of Season 3, Simon is the second person to have multiple powers at one time. *To date, Simon, Kelly, and Curtis are the only Misfits to have had more than 2 powers (not counting Nathan's dual ability of Immortality and Mediumship or inverse powers.) Simon has had Invisibility, One-Way Time Travel, Foresight, and Immunity. *Simon's original power reflects his shyness and the fact that he was always ignored. *Simon's number is +447415382063 (as seen in Episode 8 (Series 3)) *During Episode 1 (Series 2), there is a point where 3 Simons would have existed at the same time: the normal version of Simon; the future version of Simon; and Lucy, who is briefly in disguise as Simon. *Barry Gingell appears as a lego avatar in Simon's newsfeed during Series 1 Ep. 2. *Similar butterflies to the ones in Superhoodie's lair can be seen hanging on the wall after Simon replies to Sally's first online message. Also the same lamp can be seen in episode 3 of Series 2 next to the bed. This may suggest that the future Simon revisited his home at some point sans suite. *Simon has only met Kelly, Nathan, Alisha, Curtis and Rudy. *While in the past, the only gang members that Simon had spoke to were Nathan and Alisha. Appearances Episodes Other ''Simon's Series 1 Films *"Stoner" *"Girl Talk" *"Area 51" *"Not Aquaman" *"Nathan tribute" ''Series 2 Community Centre security footage *"Locker Inspection" *"Man Vs Machine" *"Ready, Steady, Roll!" *"Dinner Date" *"Last Supper" * Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Series 2 Characters Category:Series 3 Characters Category:Community Service Workers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc Characters Category:Power Buyers Category:Nathan Young Category:Alisha Daniels Category:Victims of powers Category:People with multiple powers Category:Power Sellers